


"Hey... Lio."

by LordoftheThings



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, boy howdy there be angst, my first fic in the fandom, wrote this real quick for a discord and they all wanted to murder me so guess I gotta post it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordoftheThings/pseuds/LordoftheThings
Summary: “Hey… Lio.”Galo had the radio headpiece cradled in his hand so that the mic lay close to his mouth. He could distantly hear the crackle from the earpiece that had fallen to the floor.“Galo, Shut Up.” Lio’s voice echoed through the static. It was shaking, even through the distortion of the radio. “Shut up, and tell me where you are.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey… Lio.”  


Galo had the radio headpiece cradled in his hand so that the mic lay close to his mouth. He could distantly hear the crackle from the earpiece that had fallen to the floor.

“_Galo, Shut Up._” Lio’s voice echoed through the static. It was shaking, even through the distortion of the radio. “_Shut up, and tell me where you are._”

Galo didn’t know where he was. He didn’t remember. All he remembered was the hallway. Too small to fit in with his mech. But there were people somewhere inside. Signatures picked up on the scanners. He hadn’t wanted to waste time finding a way around. So he’d gotten out of the suit, decided to head in on foot.

The hallway was filled with smoke. Thick, choking, blinding. The heat was almost unbearable, but he was determined to press forward. He had to. They were counting on him.

Then the structure around him had groaned. Something in the ceiling creaked and buckled. Metal shrieked, ceiling tiles crashed.

Next thing Galo knew, he was on the floor. Everything burned. Smoke and fire roiled around him. His skin was burning. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so much. His skin burned like it was on fire. He must have blacked out from the pain, because suddenly... it stopped hurting. All Galo could feel now was the pressure of rubble pinning him to the floor. Somewhere in his mind something lucid spoke through the haze of smoke and shock. _The ceiling must have given way, collapsed right on top of you._  


Not only did the pain no longer bother Galo, neither did the heat. In fact he felt… cold, funnily enough. _You’re in shock, that’s the shock setting in._

That small sliver of lucidity drove him to scoop up the radio head piece, miraculously spared in the collapse, still crackling. The team had been shouting for him, begging him to respond, to talk to them please just say something tell them he’s alright. But all he cared about was Lio. He had to tell him. There wasn’t much time left. He had to say something, before… before…

“Listen to me...” Galo’s voice was hoarse and quiet. So unusually soft and silent for him. It sounded like someone else’s voice even to his own ear.

“_Galo stop talking, I’m coming to get you. Tell me where you are!_” Lio demanded, his voice nearly breaking. He sounded so upset, it sent a pang through Galo’s heart. He didn’t want Lio to be unhappy. Hearing him like that was too much for Galo to bear. 

“Lio… I love you.” 

The radio was silent. No one spoke for a long moment. Fire crackled and smoke billowed. The static from the headset stretched out for an eternity bundled into a few seconds. Galo felt his eyes grow heavy, his lungs ached.  


Finally there was a noise from Lio. A broken sound of anguish that almost sounded like it was halfway to a sob.

“_Stop. Stop it. Just shut up._” He ordered. His voice was thick with emotion.

“I love you…” Galo repeated. Now that he had said it, it was all he could say. All he could think. _I love you. I’m sorry. I love you._

“_Stop It!_” Lio shouted. “_You’re going to be fine. So just… just let me get to you. You’re going to be fine. It’s going to be alright._” It sounded like he was saying it more to himself than to Galo. As if he was trying to convince himself.

Galo’s limbs felt heavy. He couldn’t fight the darkness closing in around the edges of his vision or his mind any more. He was so exhausted, he just wanted to rest. It was all he could do to breathe out one last thing before he let the mic slip from his fingers.

“I love you, Lio…” 

“_Galo… Galo?... Galo! Galo!!_”


	2. Epilogue

It had taken an eternity it felt like for Galo to _finally_ be allowed home. Home being the Burning Rescue station, of course. However, he wasn’t allowed back on duty.  


The burns to his back and side from the flaming rupple falling atop him had been understandably severe. They were extensive, and deep, but thanks to the advances of modern medicine in the field of burn care the long term prognosis was very good. He was expected to make a full recovery and be back to work in no time flat. Until then, he was stuck at the station until the repairs to his damaged skin fully healed. It was frustrating and boring, but even Galo was forced to accept his exile when he was completely unable to move his arm.  


At least he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t been alone since he’d first awoken into a world of antiseptic stench and stark light and sedative haze. The first thing he’d been fully cognizant of was Lio at his side. A place he never seemed to stray far from even once Galo was finally discharged. Always there to offer a hand, to adjust the sling Galo rested his arm in as his shoulder healed, even to replace bandages when need be. Galo was grateful for the help of course, and the company.  


At first, Lio had been… quiet. Withdrawn, even as he lingered at Galo’s side. The reservation held out until they returned home, when something, neither of them remembered what exactly, Galo did or said finally set Lio off. All the fear and pain he’d been carrying- ever since the sickening moment he heard the hallway collapse and Galo’s weak voice repeating I love you over and over and he’d thought that he’d lost Galo forever- finally blew up (almost literally) into a rant about how stupid and self sacrificing Galo was that slowly burnt out until he was crumpled against Galo. They had clung to each other, holding each other tight even if it hurt the still very fresh wounds under Galo’s shirt. Galo hadn’t known what to say. A rare case of speechlessness left him unable to do more than try and hold Lio until Lio could finally pull himself together.  


Finally, Galo heard Lio’s voice in his ear, barely more than a whisper that still carried so much emotion it made Galo’s chest feel like it was going burst listening to it.  


“_I love you too_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a bastard but Im not That much of a bastard

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to my buddies in the discord who had to suffer with this first  
this is only minorly edited at best so apoologies for any roughness I think I wrote it at about 1am   
if you're mad at me now just read the epilogue


End file.
